


kumbál.

by kaisantheotaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wedding
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisantheotaku/pseuds/kaisantheotaku





	kumbál.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/gifts).

„Takže to znamená, že jsme asi vážně v prdeli, co?“

„Už to tak bude.“

Dvě postavy sklesle a plné zoufalství čekaly na spásu, sedíce v temné komoře před dveřmi, co se za nimi před pár chvílemi zavřely. Do potemnělých prostor pronikalo jen pár úzkých slunečních paprsků skrze zaprášené žaluzie (respektive tím, co po nich zbylo) kryjící malé okénko za nimi. Prachu bylo v místnosti požehnáno. Životní funkce obou mužů by se nechaly zkontrolovat jen pohybujícími se částečky prachu podtrženými slunečním svitem, jak oba vydechovali oxid uhličitý a nadechovali kyslík, jehož tu postupně ubývalo. Možnost větrání se nenabízela, okénko nebylo otvíratelné, a tak jim nezbývalo nic jiného než doufat. Společnost jim kromě nepříjemné nečistoty dělalo už jen pár starých, vypelichaných mopů, jeden polorozbitý kyblík a spousta prázdných skříněk a poliček, na nichž kdysi možná něco stálo. A ještě hadr, ale těžko říct, zda to byla vůbec látka – zaujímalo to takové zvláštní skupenství.

„No to je dobrý teda, tos to zas vymňoukl.“

„Cože? Já? Zase já?“

„No kdo jinej? Vidíš tu kromě toho čehosi, co se tváří jako hadr, ale nevytřel bych s tím ani veřejný hajzly, někoho jinýho?“

„Třeba tebe?“

„Hele! Tys měl ty dveře držet!“

„A tys mě začal vyrušovat, ať se prý podívám na ten bordel tady, že by tu to chtělo uklidit a že támhleto cosi je buďto mrtvá krysa, nebo shnilej hadr, a-“

„Drž hubu, můžeš za to ty.“

„Samozřejmě…“

Vyšší ze siluet se trochu ošila, jak se začala ohlížet po jakémkoliv otvoru či jiné možnosti útěku. Bohužel bezvýsledně. Tahle věznice byla třikrát horší než nějaký Alcatraz nebo Azkaban. Dveře těžké a snad starší než jejich babičky dohromady, rez rozlezlejší než hmyz. Nešly ani vykopnout, ani vysadit, ostatně – než se odevzdaně usadili, sami to zkusili, a rozbíjení okna nepřicházelo v úvahu.  
„Co chceš k večeři? Asi z nás teď budou vegani, ale třeba tu najdu nějaké pavouky… Pavoučí nožka nadívaná hadrem? Mop v krustě z pavoučích vláken?“

„Ty jseš fakt kretén, až to bolí.“

„Aby ti ten kretén brzo nesebral své sako, na který se tě rozhodl posadit, protože princezna si nezašpiní kalhoty od prachu přece.“

„Tak sorry, ale nebudu na svatbě vypadat jak prase. A ty bys to měl vědět, když jsi sám ženich.“

„K čemu ti bude čistej zadek, když na tu svatbu ani nedorazíš?“

„On snad Mike nebo někdo přijde, ne?“

„Ten má dost svých povinností, Levi.“

„Ale je tvůj svědek, měl by se starat o to, kde jeho svěřenec je. Tak ať kurva hne prdelí.“

„Nezapomínej, že má Nanabu. A Nanaba je žena.“

„Neříkej, Sherlocku! Na to jsi přišel sám?“

„A jakožto ženě,“ odignoroval muž poznámku svého společníka, „jí trvá příprava o něco déle.“

„Zrovna Nanabě?“

„Žena neznamená jedinec, to znamená společnost. Hanji asi není moc náročná, Petra je o něco horší, ale nezapomínej na Marii…“

„No jo, Marie… takže se teď asi kolektivně starají o ni. A jejich kluci jim musí asistovat. No bezva. Vždyť jo, odstíny rtěnky jsou důležitější než naše plíce. Ony se tam voní parfémy za několik stovek, zatímco já tady žeru prach.“

„Levi, nech toho. Marie je asi hodně nervózní. Je to velký den.“

„Je to velký den i pro tebe, Erwine. Vždyť ty děláš velké životní rozhodnutí, vkládáš svůj život do cizích rukou. Proto jsem se nikdy ženit nechtěl. A asi ani nebudu.“

Menší z mužů těžce oddechl, až se prach rozutekl na všechny strany. Zavládlo ticho naplněné nervozitou a nejistotou. Uběhlo dobrých pár minut, než se starší z dvojice opět rozhodl promluvit.  
„No jo, ale zároveň s tím i já dostanu do rukou cizí život, hm? A o pár let později… jednou, možná… bude do rukou nás obou vložen další život, klidně dalších pár životů. A ty budou záviset jen a jen na nás, budou nám oddané a budou věřit, že my pro ně děláme to nejlepší. V pubertě možná ne, ale to už tak bývá,“ zasmál se blonďák. „A my v to budeme muset věřit taky. A snažit se svou víru naplnit. V životě nemůžeš udělat všechny věci dobře. Každý občas šlápneme vedle. Ale tahle svatba… věřím, že to je ta správná cesta. A já si beru člověka, komu bych svůj život vložil do rukou i v příštím životě. I v tom dalším. A po tom dalším taky. Pak už by to chtělo změnu.“

Mladší z dvou se nenuceně zasmál a ramenem do spoluvězně hravě šťouchl. Nebýt tmy obklopující obě figury, z jeho gest obličeje by se nechalo jasně přečíst, že ho tato slova upřímně potěšila.  
„To rád slyším. Doufám, že budeš aspoň ty spokojený s tím, jak tvoje nevěsta vypadá. Protože už teď tě můžu ujistit, že tvá drahá polovička tě v tomhle stavu nejspíš vykopne od oltáře.“

„Ale prosimtě…“

„Ale prosimtě? Jsi zasraný od jakýchsi hoven a hadru v kapalném skupenství!“

„To snad překous-“

„Tady jste! Ježiši Kriste, co tu proboha děláte?! Všichni na vás čekají! Erwine, ty vypadáš. Fakt svatba bezdomovců tohleto.“

Spása přišla. Dveře se konečně rozevřely a venkovní světlo oslnilo oba dva zajatce. Tím andělem strážným se nakonec nestal Mike, ale jeho drahá manželka Nan. Nikdy nebyla příliš agresivní a kousavá, což znamenalo jediné: obřad už asi začal.

„Jen Erwin vypadá jak prase, hned nedělej bezdomovce z obou.“

Černovlasý muž vstal, oklepal se a aspoň tomu druhému podal sako, na němž do této chvíle seděl.

„Tak v tomhle se ženit nebudeš, to ti říkám rovnou.“

„Dobře, můžu být i bez saka, hlavně už pojď. Díky, Nan.“

Zaprášenější vtiskl princezně v rytířské zbroji letmý polibek na tvář a už už se ubíral k hale, odkud již zněly první tóny svatební melodie. Levi nespěchal až tolik – on teď u oltáře stát nebude.  
Cestou si ženich ještě oprášil zadní partie a spěšně, ale přesto vyrovnaně a důstojně vstoupil do síně a stejným tempem se dostal až k oltáři.

„Kdes byl?“

„V kumbále, povím ti to pak.“

„Ty nás všechny jednou zabiješ, Erwine.“

„Já vím, Mike. Já vím. A drž se Nanaby. To ona nám zachránila prdel.“

„Nám?“

„Jo, byl tam i Levi, to by žád-“

„Buď zticha, už jde.“

Zraky všech se upřely znovu ke dveřím. Ty Mikeovy plné skutečného štěstí, že se jeho nejlepší přítel konečně odhodlal k tomuto činu, jenž mu zásadně, ale přesto krásně ovlivní život. Ty rodičů obou snoubenců plné otcovské a mateřské radosti způsobené jednak tak radostnou událostí v životě jejich dětí, stejně jako nostalgií, jakou při pohledu na všechno to kolem zažívali. A nakonec ty Erwinovy plné lásky a něhy, jakou se rozhodl své životní lásce dát. Opět se o něco hlasitěji a bouřlivěji rozezněla hudba, jakmile se mezi dveřmi objevily první tváře. Všichni přítomní povstali a spolu s hudbou se ve vzduchu začalo vznášet i pár líbezně vonících kvítků, které z košíku radostně rozhazovaly obě družičky.

Hanji, jejíž tvář by – nebýt toho krapet šíleného úsměvu – Erwin snad ani nepoznal, jen zářila a náramně si tohohle významného pověření užívala. Zato druhá družička byla naprosto v klidu, ale přesto svým jemným úsměvem dávala najevo neskrývané potěšení.

„Marii to fakt sekne, co?“

„Jo, družička jí sluší. Neměla z toho být tak nervózní.“

Ženich a svědek se oba usmáli, než do sálu konečně vstoupil někdo další a ladným krokem za družičkami přešel až k oltáři, kde se obě slečny rozešly. Nervózně polkl, ale pak přeci jen předstoupil před svého nastávajícího, čímž muži naproti vykouzlil úsměv na tváři a láskyplný pohled věnovaný jen a jen jemu.

„Nerozmyslel sis to?“

„Ani náhodou.“

Oddávající ihned začal s obřadem, zatímco se snoubenci navzájem skenovali pohledem a vyměňovali si několik desítek neviditelných zpráv patřících pouze jim. Třeba něco jako "Příště už žádné ‚Ještě se 'uvolníme' v kumbále', jasný?“.

„V dobrém i zlém, v bohatství i chudobě, v nemoci i ve zdraví…“

„V kumbále i mimo něj…“

„Odevzdávám se ti a slibuji ti lásku po zbytek svého života.“

„Odevzdávám se ti a slibuji ti lásku po zbytek svého života.“

„Miluju tě, Levi.“

„Miluju tě, Erwine.“

Slib byl zpečetěn polibkem, jak to tak na svatbách už bývá. Levi by ale dal ruku do ohně za to, že na rtech svého drahého cítil hořkou chuť prachu…


End file.
